If It Ever Happened
by midnightlibra89
Summary: What would you do if the world was thrown into chaos?


**For Nawel-chan, Heth-chan, Nikki23534. Lycianea.**

* * *

 **This story was inspired by my continuous watching of Dawn of the Dead and Land of the Dead for the last three weeks.**

* * *

No one ever expected it to happen. After all, it was just a thing of the movies. It happened slowly at first, just a few random fights in the street. The rare person biting the flesh off another. It was spares and random, so the populace ignored it. By a months time, the could no longer ignore it. Humanity was now verging on extinction.

Akihito was no fool. He had recognized the signs from the beginning. While he had never actually expected a Zombie Apocalypse to happen, it had always been in the back of his mind. 'What if it did happen?'

When the first few reports came, he gathered up his precious pets and set up a protective space for them in his home. He went to the grocery and bought up all the food he would need as well as pet supplies. He went to the hardware store and he bought all the axes he could find.

People laughed at him as he boarded up his home and replaced his normal doors with reinforced ones he modified to a point that even the military would drool with envy. He set up traps for protection against zombies. He littered trash, raw meet and whatever else he thought would mask his scent. Satisfied, he locked himself away inside his zombie proof home. His only company, his pets and Ryuichi, his pen pail friend he'd met online.

Screams could be heard through out the world. Akihito curled up on his bed with his pets and laptop. Tears flowed as he listened to his neighbors' fear filled cries. The sounds of flesh being ripped and eaten filtered into his boarded up home. He wanted to go out and save them but he knew that it was no use. If only they had listened to his warnings. Ryuichi comforted him as they both experienced the world come crashing down around them.

Asami watched from his penthouse as the world ended. Beside him were his two right hand men, Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi, along with their wives and children. Before him sat a laptop, its screen taken up a light blond crying as everyone around him died. He had meet the boy through a pen pail website his company owned. One look at the boy's profile and he had to have him.

"Ryuichi?"

"Yes Akihito, baby?"

"Its quiet now. Do you think they left?"

"No not yet. They just haven't found any fresh food yet. It will be some time before they move on."

Asami was glad that Akihito was who he was. The young blond had easily figured out what was happening. He had tried to warn people and turned his home into a shelter. He had taken time to warn Asami even though he lived in America while Asami lived in Japan.

Asami had listened to all Akihito had said. He had then informed Akihito of all he knew. He had been planning for the Zombie Apocalypse for years now. Not because he was some crazed freak. No, he had connections and his hands in many pockets. Someone had been kind enough to inform him of the coming chaos.

The world's governments had plotted together to release an experimental virus out into the public. They planned on only exposing a few and seeing what would happen. If all went well, they would have a new weapon. It only came back to bite them on the ass.

The virus couldn't be contained. It mutated. No longer did it need to be ingested. All it took was a bite or a scratch from the infected for it to spread. It only took a month for the human population to be out numbered by the zombies. Humans were becoming extinct.

Asami had an army at his disposal. Once he had learned of the governments' plans he built shelters and sent men all over the world. His army was massive and within a years time, he had rid the world of the zombies and rebuilt. The human population had gone from billions to a mere three thousand. Not counting him and his men and their families. The world named him their savior and Asami became emperor of a new world.

Asami personally went to America to retrieve Akihito and his beloved pets. He named Akihito his Empress. The new world thrived.

Asami looked out over his empire from the ship's window. He was proud of what he had accomplished in the last five years. The Abratovs, who'd been a thorn in his side, had fallen to the zombies. Making it so he did not have to take them out himself. His friends Liu Feilong was his only sore spot. He had not Ben able to save the man. His son Tao had been infected. Feilong had shot his poor zombie son before turning the gun on himself.

Asami wrapped an arm around Akihito's waist as s the blond joined him at the window. Lately, Akihito had been looking more beautiful then ever. There was a glow about him, and Asami had to admit, his Empress looked down right sexy barefoot with a rounded belly. Asami laid a hand on said belly, grinning when he felt a kick against his palm.

* * *

 **If you are curious why Asami didn't act sooner, he couldn't. No one would believe even him about zombies and the governments would release the virus anyways.**


End file.
